


L’indifférence de ton regard

by BabyDracky



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Gen, M/M, Male Slash, Sports, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shin est tout pour Sakuraba mais lui ne le voit même pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L’indifférence de ton regard

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour Morelindele.

Tu ne me regardes jamais. Non, bien pire que cela. Tu ne me vois tout simplement pas. Tes yeux peuvent passer sur moi, éveiller en moi un émoi que j’aimerais tant étouffer tant il me fait mal, tant il me fait honte, mais toi, tu ne me vois pas. Je n’existe pas à tes yeux, je ne représente rien. Un joueur de Football américain tout au plus qui sert à compléter l’équipe, une ombre sur le terrain qui te permet d’avancer. Mais une ombre qui ne te sert pas même à briller. J’aimerais tant être à la hauteur à tes yeux. Pas à ton niveau, je ne fais pas d’illusions, je n’en ai pas les capacités, mais au moins être digne de toi.  
Mais je le vois dans tes pupilles charbonneuses que tu n’attends rien de moi. J’ai toujours été le premier à venir vers toi, dès notre rencontre. Même si tu étais encore petit de taille la première fois que je t’ai vu, j’ai su à cet instant que tu étais quelqu’un de différent, de particulier, quelqu’un qui m’interpellait et j’ai alors tout fait pour ne pas te perdre. Intégrer l’équipe de Football américain était l’une de ses tentatives. Mais qu’en ai-je obtenu ? Rien. A part ton mépris. Car quoi que je fasse, tu verras toujours que je ne suis pas à la hauteur de ce que tu es en droit d’attendre d’un bon coéquipier. Je ne le peux pas. Je le voudrais tant mais j’en suis incapable.  
Et ton regard. Toi seul me regarde comme ce que je suis vraiment. Un simple jeune homme fade, sans talent, sans consistance, sans rien. Et quand tes prunelles d’encre de chine me dévoilent ainsi je n’en ai que plus mal, car dans ces yeux tranchants, ce reflet de moi-même que je vois ne me fait que sombrer davantage. Shin. Pourquoi des paroles si dures ? Pourquoi des yeux si froids, si distants, qui refusent de me donner un temps soit peu d’intérêt ? Nous avons toujours été ensemble ces trois dernières années et pourtant je ne suis rien pour toi. Je ne mérite pas même l’un de tes regards.  
Alors que lui, lui, cet Eyeshiel21, t’a complètement envoûté. Je ne suis pas dupe. Je le vois. Tu as enfin trouvé quelqu’un à ta hauteur. Un défi à relever. Quelqu’un qui réussit à faire vibrer ton corps et qui obnubile tes pensées. Atrophie ta volonté. Shin. Si seulement tu savais, si seulement tu comprenais. C’est ce que je ressens pour toi depuis si longtemps. Mais comment pourrais-je seulement oser te regarder ainsi, avec de pareilles pensées ? T’approcher m’est encore plus difficile.  
Alors que cet Eyeshield21, si petit soit-il, il est à ta hauteur, il peut te regarder droit dans les yeux sans honte. La blessure qu’il m’a infligée n’est rien en comparaison à la douleur insoutenable que je ressens actuellement à cause de lui. Il m’a tout pris. Il m’a tout pris le jour où tes yeux se sont posés sur lui, le jour où il est devenu ton objectif. Je ne pourrai concurrencer avec lui. Alors à quoi bon lutter maintenant ?  
Ne me l’as-tu pas clairement dit toi-même un peu plus tôt ? Que je sois là ou non cela ne change strictement rien pour toi… Je ne suis rien pour toi. Alors que tu es tout pour moi. Shin.


End file.
